User talk:Athletiger
Welcome Hi, welcome to Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Athletiger page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) me......alien and TheGhostMan.......we founded this wiki..........it was a joined idea.......together with Head.Boy.Hog [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 00:33, April 15, 2011 (UTC) no prob[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 14:27, April 15, 2011 (UTC) yep i do live in canada. that's why all my characters are canadian. i just play a canadian better [[User:Courtney di Angelo|'Courtney']][[User talk:Courtney di Angelo|'-Daughter of ]][[User blog:Courtney di Angelo|'''Water]] 00:08, April 16, 2011 (UTC) hello[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 23:57, May 4, 2011 (UTC) see here [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 19:51, May 7, 2011 (UTC) yea [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 20:24, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ghost, angel, bach,moodle, alien. starz, azrael , MEEEEE, umm...see --[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 22:50, June 30, 2011 (UTC) SWEET...thanks[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 00:16, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ok[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 16:12, July 7, 2011 (UTC) you need to actively roleplay...take poseidon...but go teh claiming forum[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 21:19, July 7, 2011 (UTC) welcome Hey that's cool, so is she your only character? You are allowed 1 major character your first week role playing (which is demigods) and unlimited minor characters (nymphs, stayrs, hunters, etc). Go ahead and put your name on the page, and take off the adoption template and category, Oh and feel free to change her, I didn't really have much bio on her, and I just played her really flirtatious. Oh and thanks I think my user page is probably the most intricate here then on any of the other wiki's I'm on.....If you ever need anything just let me know. Cheers!--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 21:21, July 7, 2011 (UTC) what ya mean?[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 02:53, July 8, 2011 (UTC) hp Yep that would be me, I just made administrator there a couple of months ago! :-) Cheers!--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 02:55, July 8, 2011 (UTC) it would be how?[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 02:55, July 8, 2011 (UTC) me, alien. ghost, bach, hollow and flame built this wiki[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas''']] 02:58, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ummmm Wow so funny story, I read your message on my talk page, opened up your to respond......and got distracted, now I don't remember why I was going to message you...this is awkward....lol......ummmmmmmm Oh right Nerissa, yea go ahead, honestly I was working on changing her some, she liked this guy, but then he died, and I got tired of playing her, so I'm all for her character developing into more then a shallow flirtatious nymph.......And the character claim, I'm a bit confused as to why a child of Poseidon can talk things out of books as that's Mnemosyne.......--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 01:22, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Derek Argryos, Moodle's character, but I guess he's dead, which I didn't even realise until like days after, so much happens around here so fast it's hard to keep up, but she went with him to the dance on june 11tth and really liked him and wanted to change for him, be more sensible, mature, etc...so him dying really effected her --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 01:46, July 9, 2011 (UTC)